Life of a pilot
by Alex the Digital HellReaper
Summary: The story behind the life of a New Eden Pilot. This is my story on my point of view as a pilot in EVE. Summery sucks, Rated M for language, mature content, and the use of a M rated game.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Alex here, just letting you know that this will be my new project that i will be working on. I haven't given up on the other stores or forgotten them, I just have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind and I am writing this so that feeling will stop. I have also gotten writers block and cant think of anything that will help me with the other stores. But when I can i will continue writing it, so that way I wont let the authors down or make them regret giving me their stores.**

_The ultimate honor, _That is what they told me, _I will be one of the First _They said. But i knew the truth, they wanted an unkill-able soldier,ha, like that will happen. I did my time, i served my nation, and I watched everything get taken away from me. My family is dead, Killed by the Federation, My sister was 'enlightened' by the Empire. and what do I have to show my time? My blood, sweat, and tears?

nothing, that's what. I have nothing but a gun to my head, chains on my wrists, and a bullet in both my legs. for what? because I went and joined the enemy? HA! some enemy, the state treated me better then the Federation ever did. And this is what they do. **BANG!**

*** **Present Time** ***

A figure wakes up yelling, one of its dark hands reaches over and hits a panel on the wall next to its bed, flooding the room with a bright light. illuminating the figure, to show a teen with long black hair, bright hazel eyes and a face that is scared from the left cheek bone to the left jaw bone.

"Its just a dream" I told myself.I got up and as the cover fell it showed my fit body. As I walked to the door, I glanced at the clock to see the station time is 08:36, 'great i have 3 hours and nothing to do till work' I thought to myself. i pressed my hand on the panel my the door, and the door opened to revel a bathroom, nothing extreme, just a small shower stall, a toilet, and a square sink. I walked in and did my daily business.

when I was done with my shower, i walked out of the bathroom and headed to my mirror, in the corner of my room. I walked up to it and ab outline of my body was shown on the mirror its self, i punched in a few commands and stepped into the mirror as it opened up. A minute later, I walked out fully dressed. I was wearing a black dress jacket that had a red trim going from shoulder to hip and red shoulder pads. A pair of dark gray cargo pants that had two extra pockets on the side by my knee. and to finish it off, i wore black combat boots.

If you looked at the mirror when i back was turned to it you would of seen six gray metal holes on the back of my neck. I pulled up my collar as a walked out of my room into the hall way, and locked the door as it slid shut.

I took the lift down from the 94 floor to the 12 floor. As I walked out of the lift I walked into a room filled with people. People opening shops, closing the night bars, and even a few people who looked like they just came out of hell. I shrugged my shoulders and made a left and walked till I found a stair well that had the word hanger printed in a bright white lettering. As i reached the bottom of the stares i pulled out my card and swiped it on the card reader on my right, and walked in.

The hanger was full of ships of every kind, civilian transports, military interceptors, cruisers, and even a battleship. But i didn't shop at any of them, i just kept walking till i got to a group of strange egg shaped objects and went over to the last on in the line up. as i walked to it, it opened up to revel a see through yellow tinted glass and some hanging cables, a total of five. I walked into the glass encasing and the egg started to close, and as it closed the cables jerked to life and plugged them selves into the holes in my neck, all but one. the object closed and sealed its self before humming.

A crane came over and picked up the humming egg and brought it over to one of the civilian cargo transports. a small hatched opened near the front by the pilot's room, and I was lowered in. the hatched closed and the after a minute the ship sprang to life. I was taxied out to the docks and was given the green light to launch. as i flew out of the station i made my way to the cargo area on the other side of the station to pick up my first job of the day, a simple delivery to the School of Applied Knowledge.

I picket it up and told my AI to warp to the destination, Aurora notified me that she was going to warp in ten seconds. And warp we did, It never fails to amaze me that we can now travel at the seed of light in less then a push of a button. I watched the stars fly by and a planet or two. The warp bubble collapsed and i was right in front of my destination. The famed Caldari State School of Applied Knowledge.I watched as ships flew in and out of the docking area, space traffic warping in and out of the school's surrounding area. I just grinned as i got a feeling of belonging from just watching the ships fly by. Never crashing, always passing by in mere feet of each other, it almost looked like a grace full bailey in space.

To think all this is possible do to a little discovery that will let you learn anything in a matter of hours, or days, that most people have this discovery implanted into their heads. and that I am one of thous people. I'm Alex G Cobalt and I am a capsoleer.

**AN:please review and leave a comment, have a suggestion? leave it also in the review and/or PM me. Flaims will be used to power my Micro-Burners, criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry to inform you that i have reached some complications, just no i dropped my labtop and my hard drive got damaged, i don't know if i will be able to fix it, but I cant promise anything. This is completely my fault as i was up late working on a story and was not careful when i was handling it. I'm typing this out on my phone and wont be able to post anything till I get it fixed.

Edit; I just when through my drive, and most of my data is ether got, or corrupted, i was able to save my new story and that was posted. But i wont be able to afford a new drive, screen, or complete new labtop till way latter down the road. I can and will reply to PMs, as i can do that through my phone, but any new stories just went down the drain along with the updates. I will not use my phone to write updates as it will 1 take to long and 2 I can not work like that.

Again I'm sorry and will take any comments you give me, but please don't blame the stories.


End file.
